


Visit to the Carnival

by TaylorLL



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Carnival, Cute, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorLL/pseuds/TaylorLL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim convinces Spock to take him to the carnival while on shore leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit to the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little drabble I did.

Spock was not happy.

Of course being a Vulcan, he would not admit to being unhappy either, but this particular experience was not one he was looking forward to. He was more than content to remain in the science labs and work on his experiments during the crew's shore leave on Earth, but it seemed that the Captain had other plans in store for him.

A carnival. The Captain desired for Spock to accompany him to _a carnival._ The thought of a rather unhygienic cesspool of unhealthy sustenance and poor entertainment was distasteful to the Vulcan to say the least. He attempted to convince the Captain that his time would be better spent aboard the Enterprise, but he threatened to change his inquisition to an order if necessary to prevent Spock from remaining on the ship.

Upon their arrival, Spock immediately noticed the overwhelming smell of sugar masked lightly by burnt rubber and gasoline. He crinkled his nose in response as his Captain laughed.

"Oh come on, Spock! It's not that bad." He jested before elbowing him lightly.

"You seem to forget that Vulcan's have a much stronger sense of smell than humans, Captain." Spock replied calmly. He watched the Captain roll his eyes before grabbing onto his arm and pulling him towards one of the booths.

It seemed like a simple, but antiquated game. One was supposed to throw a ball into a small stack of cans and knock them off the platform to win. While Spock observed the game itself, the Captain was staring at a large stuffed toy sehlat.

"Hey Spock, that's a sehlat, right?" Spock nodded in response before his superior grinned. "I'm gonna win it for you!"

Spock raised in eyebrow in question of his intent.

"Captain, I do not believe that is necessar-"

"It's Jim, we're off shift, and I'm gonna do it anyway." Recognizing that the Captain... Jim was going to be stubborn in this endeavor, Spock remained silent as he gave the gentleman running the booth the credits required in exchange for a small white ball. As Jim launched the ball towards that cans, Spock calculated that with the current speed and angle there was a 99.23% chance that it would knock all three cans clean off the platform. When it hit the middle of the cans and only the highest can was removed from the pedestal, he was indeed surprised. Jim, on the other hand, was furious.

"Are you kidding me?! That was spot on!" The man running the booth only chuckled.

"To bad, wanna buy another round?" Jim grumbled before withdrawing the appropriate amount of money for two more balls. Spock did not enjoy seeing Jim lose money when he did not require the object set as Jim's goal.

"Jim, it is illogical to spen-"

"Shut it, Spock, I'm getting you that sehlat." Spock once again chose not to argue as he watched Jim throw another another ball to come to the same result. Spock concluded that there were weights in the bottom two cans, preventing them from being moved by human strength.

As Jim was about to throw the final ball, Spock reached out and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from launching.

"May I make an attempt, Jim?" Spock asked, thankful that Jim handed over the ball instead of arguing.

Spock aimed carefully before launching the ball with Vulcan strength. The force of the impact sent the top can flying to another booth and knocked the other two cans off the board with ease. Without saying a word to the open mouthed carney, Spock reached up, took down the hanging sehlat, and handed it to Jim, who stood their with an amusing grin on his face. Jim took the sehlat into one arm and latched onto Spock's with another as they proceeded to the rest of the carnival. Spock was able to hear Jim mumbling something as they walked away.

"Best date ever."

Spock allowed the corners of his lips to twitch upwards slightly.

He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more! treksanity.tumblr.com


End file.
